


You Made Me

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: At a young age, Tony had learned the hard way that no one loved their baby sister's the way he did. But when that forbidden knowledge entered his brain, it didn't stop the two of you from traveling the world just so you could play at being a couple for a night. And then your parents died and you ran away from the guilt, leaving Tony behind to build an empire in your name. But now you're back - years later - and Tony wants nothing more than to pick up where the two of you left off.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony didn’t think he could ever get used to seeing his baby sister in his kitchen. 

It had been two years since you came back to him and still, every time he walked up the stairs from his garage and saw you cooking in his kitchen, his stomach came to life with butterflies. His palms got sweaty. His heart started beating just that little bit faster. 

When he was younger, he thought that all the other boys felt that way about their sisters. He thought they all felt that aching need to hold and protect their sisters from the world. 

He’d been wrong. His parents had to move the entire family to a different state to get away from the backlash Tony’s mistake had caused.

Thinking back on it, he’d been lucky that the media hadn’t caught wind of it. It could have ruined his father’s career. Not that he had ever cared about his father’s reputation. But he did care about you, and you had always been daddy’s little girl. 

He remembered his parents sitting him down after the move. They interrogated him about what happened. That’s when Tony learned to lie about his feelings for you. He learned to project himself as just the overprotective big brother rather than the twisted sicko all those other boys had made him out to be.

He could never hide it from you, though. You always knew. There was always that glint in your eye when the two of you were in a crowded room. You’d look at him across the room and find him watching you. Then you’d get that look … and it was like you were daring him to do something. 

Daring him to reveal his true feelings in front of everyone. 

That’s when Tony learned to be a risk taker. 

At his father’s parties he started casually touching you. It started with your arms and shoulders at first. Then he became bolder and would smooth his hand over your lower back as he walked with you. He’d rest it lower than any brother should rest their hand on their sister. 

Low enough to grab his father’s attention but never low enough to warrant serious accusations. 

By the time you turned 15, Tony was 20-years-old and taking you out to restaurants on the other side of the world just to kiss you in front of people that would never know who the two of you were.

That’s when Tony learned how to be courageous. 

Each time he took you out, you went to a place closer to home. Until, one day, he took you to the café down the street and held your hand the entire walk there. 

Again, thinking back to it, he was lucky he hadn’t been in the media limelight. He’d taken so many risks for you. 

On your 16th birthday, you asked Tony to have sex with you. He said no. He would never just have sex with you. He would make love to you and things between the two of you would never be the same. 

It would be better. 

You had agreed to his conditions with a roll of your eyes and a smile that would haunt him in the years to come. Because, while the two of you were exhausted and laughing and breathing in each other’s scent – while Tony was tracing his fingertips down the naked skin of your back after making you writhe beneath him in the most beautiful way – you got a phone call that changed everything.

Your parents had died in a car crash on the way to the airport. And suddenly, in that moment – in the moment Tony needed you the most – the guilt finally hit you.

While you’d been ‘fucking’ your older brother (that’s what you’d called it afterwards when he begged you to stay), while he’d been making you cum, while he’d been moaning your name against your lips and telling you he could never love anyone the way he loved you, your parents had been dying. 

You left that night and moved across the country to stay with family friends. 

That’s when Tony learned about heart break. 

You rejected his calls. Refused to see him when he showed up to the house. You burned his letters without reading them. Threw away his gifts. 

There was not a day that passed where Tony didn’t do something to try and get you back. 

The day you turned 18, you left the country and, try as he might, he never found you again. 

That’s when Tony learned to push people away. 

He began fucking women who looked nothing like you. He never learnt their names. He pushed all his friends away until they loathed him. He made business partners feel inadequate around him. 

The closest he ever came to letting someone back in was Pepper. But even she had no clue how he really felt most of the time. She had no idea who he cried for most nights. She didn’t know why he became a self-destructive alcoholic. 

And every time he was inside her. Every time she touched him. Every time she laughed. He would close his eyes and pretend it was you. Those were the only moments in which he was genuinely happy without you there. 

That’s when Tony learned to keep your presence and your memory alive.

Everything he had ever done in his life, he had done it for you. That didn’t change after you left him.

He put you into everything he did. 

You loved parties, so he threw the biggest ones he could. You loved to dance, so, every year, on your birthday, he would get drunk and dance. You loved whiskey, so he became an alcoholic. 

You broke his heart, so he built a weapons company in spite of every anti-gun protest you’d gone to. 

You hated guns, so he destroyed the very thing he’d built out of anger for what you had done to him.

You loved the stars, so he built a suit that would fly so high he could almost touch them. You had always wanted to save people, so he started fighting terrorists. 

You had always dreamed of world peace, so he helped create the Avengers. 

He built an entire empire on the ashes of everything you had left behind. 

Then you showed up, years later, drunk and crying because no matter what you did you couldn’t stop seeing him everywhere you went. 

In three minutes of drunkenly slurred speech, you made everything Tony had done since you left completely meaningless.

And now here you stood, in his kitchen, and it felt like nothing had changed since the moment you agreed to his conditions of making love with you.

Except that everything had changed. 

There was once a time where he never hesitated before touching you. Now, as he walked up behind you, he hesitated. 

He wanted to slide his hands onto your hips and kiss the back of your shoulder but when you’d shown up on his doorstep two years ago, you’d acted as though you were nothing more to him than his baby sister. As if he were nothing more than your older brother. 

It was as though none of it had happened. As if neither of you had taken those risks all those years ago just so you could kiss. As if he’d never had to be moved out of state because he found out the hard way that no one loved their baby sister’s the way Tony did.

Eventually, Tony decided that he couldn’t stand there and not touch you. So he put his hands on your shoulders, let himself smile when you relaxed into his touch, and kissed the top of your head so he could draw in the scent of your shampoo. 

He closed his eyes as he did. Remembered all the women he’d made wear lotion with the same smell just so he could close his eyes and pretend they were you. 

He remembered he got angry once when Pepper wore a different shampoo to the one you wore. He hadn’t been able to touch her that day. Hadn’t even been able to have sex with her or sleep in the same bed as her. 

She realised that day that he’d been imagining her as someone else. She left him that week without ever knowing that he’d spent their entire relationship trying to turn her into his baby sister. 

“What are you cooking?” Tony said, mostly because he just wanted to hear your voice. 

That had been one thing he could never recreate. He’d never been able to meet a woman that sounded like you.

You leaned back into him and he rested his chin on your head, rubbing your shoulders as he watched you stir a wooden spoon through the large pot in front of you.

“Just some curry,” you said. His entire body melted at hearing your voice. You’d been back two years but that wasn’t enough to make up for all the years you’d been gone. “Bucky said he’d always wanted to try authentic Indian food. So I’m making him that curry we always used to get when we went to India.”

Tony moved to your side so he could look down at your face. The same face he’d been dreaming about for years. 

He smiled down at you. “Wait, you still have that recipe? The one that crazy lady gave you?”

You rolled your eyes and gave him a small smile filled with the memories of that Indian restaurant the two of you had always visited to play at being a couple.

“She was not crazy, Tony,” you said.

“I beg to differ,” he said as he dipped his finger into the curry to taste it. He smiled as you slapped his hand away. “The old bat tried to put a curse on me.”

“You said she put cat meat in her curry,” you chuckled. “I would’ve tried to curse you, too.”

He licked his finger clean. “I was joking!” 

You gave him a smile of disbelief before turning your attention back to the curry. He braced his hand against the bench and leant down to catch your eyes with his. 

“I was just trying to make you laugh,” he said softly. “I only ever wanted to make you laugh.”

You looked up at him and for a moment it felt just like it used to.

Then you said, “You can’t look at me like that, Tony,” and the moment shattered the way his heart did the day you left. 

He felt the soft look in his eyes drop. He tried to guard his expression like he did with everyone else but he just couldn’t do it with you. And even if he could he knew he wouldn’t. 

You were and always would be the only person that truly knew him. That saw everything he never wanted anyone else to see. You’d earned that privilege. 

“Like what?” he said.

You gave him an imploring look. Silently begging him not to go down this road. But you had taken the first step and he wasn’t about to let you turn back now. Not after two years of pretending you weren’t his entire world. That you weren’t the reason for everything he had ever done and everything he would do in the future.

“You know what I mean, Tony,” you said as you turned to him completely.

“I want you to say it. I want you to tell me why.”

“Why what?” you said in frustration.

“Why did you shut me out? Why are you still shutting me out?”

“Tony …” you sighed as you turned back to turn the stove off and move the pot off the hot plate. 

“You can’t stand here and tell me you don’t feel the same way you did back then,” Tony pleaded.

Your jaw ticked. “I’m not saying anything,” you said as you pushed past him and left the kitchen. 

Tony caught you around the arm just as you stepped foot into the hall. He pressed you gently back against the wall so the two of you were hidden from the elevator but still in full view of the living room and kitchen. 

“Please,” he pleaded as he gripped your shoulders in his hand. “Just tell me –”

“We were kids, Tony!” He fell silent as your pained voice bounced off the walls. “Just kids. We didn’t know what we were doing.”

“I was 21,” he said. “I may not have known everything but I was old enough to know I wanted you.”

“Well, I wasn’t.”

He let his hands fall from the shoulders. His heart fell with them. “Are you saying you don’t feel the same way?”

You opened your mouth to tell him exactly that. You hesitated.

It was enough to keep Tony from giving up.

His jaw set in determination. “Say it.” You swallowed and looked away. “Say it,” Tony said.

“Say what?” you snapped as you looked back to him.

Tony’s lips curled up in a sad smile. “You can’t, can you?” 

Your eyes filled with tears. He cupped your face in his hands and moved his body in close the way he used too when you were upset. 

“Just tell me to back off and I will.”

“Please,” you whispered as you let your forehead fall against his chest. 

Your fingers twisted in his shirt. And even as Tony wondered whether he was pushing you too far, his abdominal muscles spasmed at the feel of your fingers brushing against them. 

It wasn’t enough. He needed skin to skin contact. He needed to consume you. He needed to be consumed by you. He could never again settle for less. Be damned what the world thought of it.

He lifted your face back up and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Tell me you don’t want this.” A kiss to your nose. “Tell me I’m nothing more than your brother.” He kissed your tears from your cheeks. “Tell me you’re not in love with me.”

You shook your head and pushed him away from you. Not hard enough to make him stumble but enough that he got the message and stepped back from you.

“I can’t,” you sobbed. “I can’t say those things, Tony. You know I can’t. But we can’t do this either.”

“Why?” he said as he gave you an imploring look. His heart filled with more hope than it could contain. After two years, he’d finally gotten you to admit to your feelings. And though it was more of a vague implication than anything, he clung to the non-admission like a lifeline. 

“Why?” he demanded again when you said nothing. “And don’t say ‘because it’s wrong’. We have never done anything we were meant to. This – us – it has never felt wrong to us. We never questioned it.”

You sniffed and swiped angrily at your tears. “But other people think it’s wrong.”

He frowned. “Since when have you ever cared what other people thought? You once dared me to kiss you at one of dad’s parties. Right in the middle of the dance floor. In front of everyone. You never cared if anyone saw us together.”

“That was then! When we were just … standing in dad’s shadow. Nobody knew us. Not really. But now? If people found out about us your life could be ruined, Tony.” You gave him a sad smile. “You have built an … amazing thing. A beautiful thing. You can’t ruin that because of lonely, childhood fantasies that you could never let go of.”

He made a sound of desperation and frustration. Why weren’t you getting it? Why couldn’t you understand? 

“I built this for you,” he said as he stepped forward and cupped your face again in desperation. “Everything I created. Everything I am. My entire business. My identity. It’s all because of you. I built it all to try and keep a piece of you with me. But with you here … it means nothing to me, Y/N. You are my entire world.”

You shook your head. “That’s not true, Tony.”

“It is!” You gave him a doubtful look and he could practically feel you slipping through his fingers. In a moment of madness, he pulled his phone from his pocket and held it up. “One phone call,” he said. “One phone call to Happy and I will destroy everything I have to prove that you’re all I want. Just say the word and I’ll have him put all my houses on the market. He’ll sell all my cars. He’ll transfer all my funds to every charity I support. I’ll have just enough money to take us to a place where we don’t have to hide.”

You swallowed and it broke his heart to watch your eyes fill with tears again but he needed to prove himself to you.

“Really? You’re just going to leave your entire life behind?” you said.

“You are my entire life, Y/N.”

You glanced at the phone he was holding up. “One word?”

He nodded once. “Just say it.”

You folded your arms and a tear rolled down your cheek. “Okay.”

If he was being honest, he hadn’t expected you to ask him to do it. You’d never asked him to sacrifice anything for you before. But he hadn’t offered up anything he wasn’t willing to do. 

Happy answered on the second ring and the moment Tony started talking, you yanked the phone from his hand and hung up. 

“Don’t. Please,” you said as you slipped his phone back into his pocket. You pressed your hand against the arc reactor. “I just … I wanted to see if you would actually do it.”

His hands lifted to your face again. “Of course I would. Those weren’t just lonely, childhood fantasies for me. They were my reality. You made me who I am, Y/N. You’re everything to me. The only person I have ever cared this much about.” He smiled. “You’re the only person I’ve built an empire for. And you’re the only person I would tear it all down for.”

When your lips finally met his, it felt like Tony’s mind exploded. 

After all these years, he had you back. 

His tongue slid across yours and he moaned at the feel of your body pressing against his. You whimpered when he pressed you harder against the wall but ultimately pulled him tighter against you. 

You yanked at his shirt with impatience until he pulled it over his head, not much caring about where it landed when he threw it. 

His hands snaked under your dress and squeezed your ass in a bruising grip. You moaned against his mouth and struggled to undo his jeans.

He pulled your underwear over your hips so roughly that one of the legs tore. They fell and got caught around your knee, forgotten. 

You managed to get his jeans over his ass but when you went to pull down his boxer briefs he lifted your thigh up against his waist and ground himself against you.

You moaned when he did it again. Over and over, he thrust his cloth-covered hardness against your bare and aching core. 

The material became damper with each pass, whether it was with your growing wetness or his pre-cum you didn’t know, but it was doing wonders every time it slid over your clit. 

“Fuck,” he moaned against your mouth, “I can already feel you. You’re so wet, princess.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever made me feel this good,” you said as you tunnelled your fingers through the back of his hair. He grunted when you tugged at the strands. “Please, Tony. I need you.”

He groaned as he kissed you again. It was messy and uncoordinated but it was you and that made it the best kiss he’d ever had. 

He let go of your thigh long enough to push his briefs and jeans down to his knees. Then he gripped your ass in his hands and hoisted you up so your legs would go around him. 

He fell apart the moment you lined him up and he pushed himself inside of you. All control left him. All intentions of getting you off first left him. He became rough and needy as he drove himself into you over and over again.

He left bite marks and bruises on your neck. He pulled your hair and captured all your cries and moans with his mouth. 

And every time you said his name he’d look at you like you were the end and the beginning of everything. And in Tony’s case, that could have very well been true. 

You scratched at his back. Squeezed his ass to make him fuck you harder and deeper. 

He held your thighs open. Your dress was blocking everything from view but for now, feeling it was enough for him. The rest could come later when he’d made up for the years of heartbreak he’d endured. 

But then your hand fell between your bodies and suddenly he caught glimpses as you pulled the dress up enough to play with your clit. 

Just as quickly as he looked down to take his fill of what he was doing to you, he was looking back up at the sound of his name falling from your lips again.

There was so much going on – so much blissful sensation – that he had no idea where to look. Your eyes would capture him and draw him in one second. And then the sight of him sinking into you would tighten his body in the next. 

Then your body was tightening around his and all he could do was watch your face as you fell over the edge. It was the most beautiful – the purest – thing he’d ever seen. 

He couldn’t understand how he’d forgotten the way you looked in this most vulnerable moment. The only thing he hadn’t forgotten was how it had made him feel. 

Watching you fall apart beneath his touch filled him with a sense of pride and an overwhelming need to protect you. Possessiveness was like fire through his veins and it almost brought him to his knees.

In that moment, he knew – undoubtedly – he wouldn’t just die for you … he would destroy the entire planet for you. 

You had all the leverage over him. All the control. As rough and as possessive and as protective as he felt over you, you were the one that ran the show. 

You could destroy him in seconds and all he could do was trust that you wouldn’t. 

He captured your lips with his once more. Slid his tongue across yours as he forced his groan into your mouth and emptied himself inside of you. 

His forehead was pressed to yours and he was still buried in you, catching his breath, when Bucky’s voice echoed through the room.

“Y/N?” 

Your entire body tensed and the terror in your eyes as you looked at Tony sent him into action. 

“Baby doll, you here?”

Tony was yanking up his briefs and jeans as you tried to steady yourself on your feet. Your legs wouldn’t stop shaking and your mind kept reeling at the thought of Bucky walking in on the two of you.

Every time you heard one of his boots fall to the floor your heartrate doubled.

Once Tony had his jeans back in place and done up, he looked to you. You were pushing yourself off the wall, only just getting the strength back in your legs. He glanced down to find that your tattered underwear was still caught around your knee. 

He reached down and ripped them from you. You barely seemed to register it and that alone let Tony know that the weight of the situation was really hitting you. 

As much as he didn’t regret a thing that just happened, he was kicking himself for not easing you back into it in a safe place.

You had always been an adrenaline junky when you were younger but he hadn’t thought that maybe that might have changed. 

He tucked your underwear into his back pocket and he cupped your face in one hand to ask if you were okay. The contact seemed to kick you into gear.

You looked up at him. “Your shirt.”

He swallowed and looked around the floor for it only to find that it was sitting just outside the hall – visible from the elevator.

He stepped forward, unsure of how he was going to pick it up without being seen by Bucky.

The choice was taken out of his hands, however, when the super soldier stepped into view and bent to pick it up. 

His hair was pulled back in a bun so there was no mistaking the confusion in his face as he straightened and looked at the two of you.

If he towered over Tony than he was a giant compared to you.

Tony swallowed as he looked from his shirt – dangling from Bucky’s fingertips – to Bucky’s face.

Suddenly, it was your turn to take action. You plastered a bright smile on your face and stepped forward to take the shirt from Bucky.

“Hey, Buck. Sorry, Tony’s always leaving his crap lying around,” you said as you turned to throw the shirt at Tony before looking back up at Bucky.

The man frowned as he looked at Tony and then back down at you. For a moment you realised you hadn’t heard the elevator open, so, for all you knew, he could have heard anything – everything even. 

You pushed the thought out of your brain. Thinking about it would only make you look guilty. 

Bucky lifted his hand, and for a moment you had no idea what he was doing, but then he was brushing your hair to the side and gingerly tracing his fingers over your neck. 

It was tender and you flinched slightly at his touch. You could only imagine what your neck must look like.

His brow furrowed when you flinched. He bent his form down so he could level his eyes with yours.

“Are you okay, baby doll?” he asked quietly. Too quiet for Tony to hear. “You know you can tell me, right?”

You knew what he was assuming. The last thing you wanted was for Bucky to think that about Tony so you gave him a soft smile.

“Of course I know that, Buck. I’m okay. I promise.” You jerked your chin over to where the pot of curry sat. “I’m finished with it now. It’s been cooling so you should be able to eat some straight away.”

He nodded and gave you a kind look before placing a hand on the back of your head and pulling you towards him so he could press a kiss to your forehead.

What you didn’t see was the hard look he gave Tony over your head.

Tony could tell that Bucky was connecting the dots but he knew that the accusation was so wild and the evidence too circumstantial for Bucky to ever say anything to him or anyone else.

He also knew that Bucky was never going to forget what he’d just seen. And unless Tony proved otherwise, he was always going to suspect what had really happened.

But what mattered was that Bucky wasn’t going to use it to hurt you. He wasn’t even going to let on that he knew. Because while Tony had been fighting his feelings for the past two years that you’d been in his home, he had noticed that Bucky had been developing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky douses the flames of your desire for Tony and makes your pre-existing doubts worse.

Tony was lounged back against a pile of pillows and the head-board of your bed. His brow was furrowed and his mouth open as the filthiest moans rolled off his tongue. 

His eyes trailed over your naked body, hands gripped your hips as you rolled them against his. You could feel his impatience and pleasure battle against one another. 

You were fucking him slowly enough that he wanted to flip you to your back and pound you into the mattress. On the other hand, he could feel every inch of you against his cock as you thrust against him, and it was the most exquisite torture he could ever dream up. 

After he first fucked you against the wall that one day, everything fell back into place so easily. You felt like teenagers again, running around behind everyone’s back. Pretending to be lovers in places no one knew either of you – which had become increasingly difficult with Tony’s fame. 

You’d regained your daring nature. The close call with Bucky had been terrifying for you, but ever since … you were still the same adrenaline junky you’d always been. 

Tony lost count of the amount of times he’d had to excuse himself from his own parties just to rub one out because you’d whispered something filthy in his ear or given him an unfinished blow job behind his bar. 

Teasing him was your ultimate turn on. You loved how hot and bothered he got for his little sister. You’d forgotten how much you missed it. 

“Fuck, princess,” Tony moaned as he slid his hands up to squeeze your breasts. “Go faster. Please.”

You smiled and let your head fall back with a sigh of bliss. “You mean … you don’t like it when I fuck you like this?” You made a point of lifting your hips, inch by inch, until just the head of his cock was nestled between your folds. Then you lowered yourself down just as slowly until he was completely buried inside you.

His eyes rolled back and a long moan slipped from his open mouth. He had never wanted to cum so fucking bad in his life. He wanted to fill you up, wait a few minutes, then fuck you again and watch as his cum dripped down onto his balls. 

Fuck. He was perverted. He thought he was bad before, then you stopped pushing him away, now he was at a point of fucked up he didn’t think he could ever return from. 

You began rolling your hips once more and leaned into him. He opened his eyes when he felt your breath against his mouth. 

“You don’t like it when your baby sister fucks you like this?” you said.

He felt a moment of relief as he realised you were just as fucked up as he was. And damn, if that didn’t make him fall in love with you all over again.

****

Bucky’s steps slowed when he saw you laid back on the couch in Tony’s apartment. Naturally, it was the top floor of the Avenger’s Tower.

Bucky had never understood why you didn’t just get your own place. Why you insisted on just staying with Tony. But it all made sense that day he walked in on you and your brother.

Of course, he hadn’t actually walked in on anything. But it was obvious what had been happening. To him, anyway. At first, he’d thought he was being ridiculous. His assumptions had seemed perverse later that night when he was in bed mulling it over. 

But then Tony’s affections towards you amped up. He seemed happier. He didn’t flirt with other women. Didn’t even look at them. Didn’t talk about them. 

Everyone else was convinced that he’d found a woman he really liked. Someone he wasn’t willing to introduce to the rest of the team just yet. But Bucky knew the truth. It all added up. 

Tony was a miserable alcoholic. One that seemed to have a death wish. And then you show up at his door, and suddenly it all ends. He changes overnight into a completely different man. A less alcoholic, suicidal man. 

And then that day happens. The day Bucky walks in and finds the two of you out of breath, Tony shirtless and your neck covered in hickies. After that, it was like Tony was on top of the world, and nothing could bring him down.

You seemed happier. More relaxed. The tension between you and Tony was no longer there. You moved around each other so easily. Joked and whispered amongst yourselves. Even the Maximoff twins were shocked at how close the two of you were.

Bucky knew he should have been disgusted. And he was … with Tony. But with you … he just felt sorry. He wanted to help you. Wanted to know why you would allow this. 

If he was being completely honest, he felt like a white knight here to swoop in and save you from the big bad tin man. 

He knew you’d hate that. Hell, he hated that. You weren’t some damsel in distress. You were a grown woman that knew exactly what she was doing. A grown woman who had chosen to sleep with her older brother.

But Bucky couldn’t think of it like that. He couldn’t bring himself to accept that the woman he’d been steadily growing feelings for, the woman he had dreamt of starting a new life with, would choose to do something like this. 

And so, in a sick twist of fate, he’d set out on a path to woo you away from your own brother. 

He visited you every day, now. He took you places. Treated you like you were already his. You responded to that. He could see that you loved public affection. You craved it. You craved someone to show you off to the world. To be proud to call you theirs.

You couldn’t have that with Tony. You could only have secrets with him. 

Bucky wanted to show you what life could be like in a normal relationship, with someone who wasn’t your brother. Someone who could do things for you that Tony couldn’t. 

All of that had been running through his head all day. Over and over again. And then he saw you and it all stopped. 

He normally called ahead before he came to your apartment. Or, at the very least, he had an invite from a few days prior. So, when you didn’t answer that day, he thought he might find you in the gym. 

He didn’t. 

When the door man hadn’t seen you since you came in the day before, Bucky thought that you just hadn’t heard the phone ring. So, he went up unannounced.

He was still trying to figure out if it was the best or worst thing he’d ever done. 

You were laid back on the couch with your headphones in. You were wearing one of his sweaters. He’d started leaving them around your place when he noticed you liked wearing them.

That wasn’t what stopped him in his tracks, though. What left Bucky with his mouth open was the fact that his sweater and a slip of underwear is all that you were wearing.

Normally his sweaters hit you just above the knee, but just then, it was bunched up around your waist and you had your feet resting up on the back of the couch.

Bucky could see everything. Your biteable ass, and the way it swallowed up your underwear. Your soft mound, barely covered in cloth, peeked through your thighs. 

Bucky swallowed. And, for an insane moment, he got it. He understood why Tony was so willing to fuck his baby sister. It was all he could do himself to stop from hardening in his jeans. 

“Bucky.” 

Your legs dropped to the couch and you sat up. Eyes wide as you pulled out your headphones. A blush crept up your neck and he realised he’d just been caught staring.

“I’m so sorry,” he blurted out. 

He had no idea what he was meant to do. He’d never been caught in this position before. There had never even been a chance that something like this could happen back in the ’40s. Now … it seemed all he did was catch you in the most tantalising positions. 

You cleared your throat. “Don’t be. What’s – What’s up?”

“Uh … um …” He snorted and scratched the back of his neck. “I’ve actually forgotten what I came up here for. I – I tried calling before but …” He shut up. There wasn’t much point in babbling on and you seemed too distracted to really listen anyway. “I’ll – I’ll just leave.”

He turned to do just that, but you stopped him in his tracks. 

“Buck. Do you think I’m a bad person?”

He turned with a furrowed brow to look at your lost, innocent face. How could you ever think that about yourself? He couldn’t imagine that anyone would look at you and see a bad person. 

And then he remembered you were fucking your older brother. That’s what this was about. You were having doubts.

“No. Of course not,” he said as he turned back and took a seat on the couch next to you. You crossed your legs, still facing him, and tucked his sweater between them. “I’ve never thought that about you.”

“What if … what if I did something really bad, though? Like, horribly disgusting bad? What if I liked it?”

Bucky swallowed down his body’s rejection to your words. He’d been fooling himself that you didn’t enjoy being with Tony. That you felt a sick sort of obligation towards him. Hearing you say otherwise … it put a damper on Bucky’s delusions. 

But he wasn’t about to give up. Now was the time to push the matter. To show you there was a better way. That being with Tony was wrong. 

Bucky looked down at your lap and caught sight of the dark bruises that were on your inner thighs. There was no mistaking that they were hickies. 

He reached over and ran his hand along them, his thumb slipping beneath the sweater and brushing against the edge of your underwear. 

“Are you talking about these?” he said. 

You swallowed and twisted your fingers in his sweater, but you didn’t stop his hand from caressing your marked-up skin. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” you said.

He looked up at you, caught your eyes. “He’s not good for you, Y/N.”

Your eyes widened and Bucky hated the fear that rose in your face. “Who are you talking about, Buck?”

He gave you a sad smile and turned his body to face you. He caught your hands up in his and squeezed them. “You know who I’m talking about.” You went to pull away but he held you tight. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m not – I’m not here to judge you. I’m not going to tell anyone.”

You relaxed a little but there was still a wariness in your eyes. Like you were waiting for the other shoe to drop. “Then … what are you here for?”

He pressed his lips together in thought. “You know what the two of you are doing is … wrong. I mean, you’re having doubts yourself. You need to stop, Y/N. Tony can’t give you what you need.”

You scoffed and pulled your hands from his. “And who’s gonna give me what I need, Bucky? You?”

“Yes.”

You froze. Bucky hadn’t kept his feelings for you a secret. Everyone on the team knew how he felt. But you’d been so caught up with Tony, so oblivious, that the thought Bucky could want you like that never even crossed our mind.

“What?” you said. 

Bucky shifted closer. “Listen to me. I don’t expect you to want me like that. But you have to leave Tony. The two of you can’t keep doing this. You’re only going to get hurt. What happens when the media starts asking why Tony isn’t screwing around anymore? He can’t take you anywhere. He can’t give you anything, Y/N. And eventually … someone will find out. He’s too high profile. You can’t keep this a secret forever.”

You shook your head as tears welled up in your eyes. “I don’t want to break his heart. I don’t want to leave him, Bucky.”

His jaw ticked and he pulled you into him so you wouldn’t see his disappointment. He pressed his face to your hair and said, “I don’t think you’ll have much of a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky got into your head, and once again, Tony is forced to fight to keep you by his side.

You sat at the end of your bed. Dried tears on your cheeks. Bags half-packed behind you. Tony paced in front of you.

“It’s Bucky, isn’t it?” he said. “He said something.”

“I chose this, Tony.”

“What did he say, Y/N?”

You flinched as his voice bounced off the walls. No words formed in your mouth. There was nothing you could say that was going to end this. Tony couldn’t accept that you would make a decision like this. The only thing that was getting him through was the idea that Bucky put the thought in your mind. That Tony could change it. 

He wasn’t entirely wrong in suspecting Bucky. You had your doubts before, yes, but your talk with Bucky had finally tipped you over the edge. The longer you were with Tony, the more you realised he had far more to lose than he knew. 

He was blinded by his feelings for you. So much so, that he didn’t see how unimportant you were in the grand scheme of things. In the face of all the good he was doing. 

He shook his head and raked his hands through his hair. “No. No, this is not happening again. I won’t let you walk away from me this time. I am so sick of you letting other people dictate what we can and can’t be to each other.”

You stood up and faced him. “I can’t just stop caring, Tony. It’s who I am!” He turned away from you, hands on hips. A physical denial of everything you were saying. “You said you love who I am.”

“I do,” he said as he looked at you. He couldn’t deny that. 

You shook your head when you saw the plea in his eyes. “You might not see it, but I’m doing this for you. I’m doing this because I love you.”

Tony scoffed. “You don’t leave the people you love behind! That’s not love, Y/N. That’s being a coward.”

Just when you thought you were all out of tears, your eyes welled up once more. You shrugged your arms in defeat. “Okay. Fine. If that’s the only way you can accept it – I’m sorry for being too much of a coward to be the reason you lose everything. I’m sorry for being too much of a coward to selfishly destroy everything you’ve built just so we can be together. I’m sorry for being a coward, Tony.” 

You sniffed and closed the gap between the two of you. Fingers twisted in his shirt so he wouldn’t turn away from you again. He looked down at you. Hate fought for dominance in his eyes but it wasn’t possible for Tony to hate you – he’d tried that already. 

“But don’t act like you’re not being a coward either,” you said. He swallowed and tried to look away but you cupped his face in your hands and forced his eyes back. “You don’t need me, Tony. You’re just afraid of being alone.”

****

Bucky should have seen the punch coming when he spotted Tony striding into the gym with murder in his eyes. But he didn’t. Now, he was laid out on the ground. A blood lip. The rest of the team looking on from various areas of the room. 

“She’s gone!” Tony said as he stood over Bucky. “Are you happy now? Whatever you said to her – congratulations, she’s gone, and she’s never coming back.”

“What’s going on here?” Steve said as he approached the two of them.

Tony snarled at him. “Back off, Rogers. And keep your damn dog on a leash.”

Steve’s head snapped back in shock. He’d seen Tony get angry, but no one had seen him lash out like this. It was a whole new side to him.

Bucky pushed himself up into a seated position. “I never meant to –”

“Oh, screw you and everything you ‘didn’t mean to do’. Everything was fine until you had to swoop in and fuck with my sister’s head. What the hell did your morality get you? It didn’t get you between my sister’s legs that’s for sure. That’s what you wanted, right?”

“You mean like you?”

“Bucky!” Steve stared at his friend in shock. The accusation echoing through the gym. “That’s –”

“Disgusting?” Tony said. He scoffed when Steve looked at him. “Fuck it. Yeah. I’m in love with my little sister. I fuck her every chance I get, and you know what?” He gave Bucky a malicious smile. “She loves it.” The team stared at him in shock, but he couldn’t find it in him to care anymore. “I’m done. I’m done with the Initiative. With – with this damn empire that my father could never let go of. Because none of it holds a candle to Y/N. It’s all yours, Rogers.”

Tony left the Tower that day, and he never looked back.

****

He found you in a hotel room. On the floor, leaning against the end of the bed as you cried into your arms. You didn’t look up as he walked in, but you knew he was there.

He sat down beside you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

“I told the team everything,” he murmured into your hair. “I’ll be signing everything over to Steve and Pepper.”

You sniffed and clung to his shirt. “What’s wrong with us?”

“Everything. But that’s okay ‘cause all we need is each other.” You lifted your head to look at him. He wiped the tears from your cheeks. “I booked a flight to India. There’s an apartment in that small town. Right near the restaurant with the crazy curry lady. I really want you to be on that plane with me, Y/N.”

And you were because you’d only been able to say ‘no’ to Tony once in your life, and he’d built a weapons Empire in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
